They needed eachother
by Shades of amber
Summary: They both knew, they couldn't stay apart for long. SiriusLily -complete-


"I'm sorry Lily," he apologized, breaking the silence between them. She seemed to be snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice. She looked up at him with questioning, innocent emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" she asked inquisitively. "I think this isn't the best for either one of us," he replied sadly.

"Wait, what?" she demanded unbelievably, coming to stand in front of his slumped form.

"Why?" she demanded lowly, hurt shining in her tone.

"Because, you're so amazing and such a wonderful girl, and you don't deserve some slacker, bloke like me," he stated masochistically.

Her eyes widened, knowing where he was going with this.

"No, Black" she deadpanned stubbornly, trying her best to hide the tears threatening to stray.

"I'm not going to let you throw everything we have away, because of some martyr phase you're going through," she said staring up at him, with fierce, blazing emerald eyes.

He had come to love those eyes, and was usually amused when he saw her eyes blaze with the stubbornness that was in her.

She suddenly softened and stared up at him as the tears fell. "Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Lily, but I love you and you deserve better," he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his lips against her skin.

But when she opened her eyes: He was gone.

And she was left alone in the astronomy tower.

She dropped and let sobs rip through her chest. She had come to love the mischievous marauder.

He had been the one she came to, after James' continuous badgering and pining started to get to her.

They soon became close friends after that, and over the summer they had traveled around Europe together, enjoying and having fun in the muggle world.

After that summer and coming back for their 5th year; they felt something come to surface.

So they decided it would be best if they tried it out.

At first James was infuriated with his best friend. But after a while, he saw how happy Sirius made Lily, and how happy Lily made Sirius happy as well.

Their relationship was pretty perfect from the looks of it. But Sirius had messed up plenty of time. They fought often, but not to bad where everyone would worry about the compatibility between them.

For about a week, Lily had noticed Sirius was acting weird and more isolated from her and everyone.

She should've seen this coming.

But she denied it, and thought he loved her enough, to not leave her alone.

But she was wrong.

Two months later, school was ending, and summer was here.

Lily had realized she now had to go home and face her muggle parents and sister.

Lily had loved Petunia, but when she came into her powers, she had realized how big-headed and annoying Petunia was.

Especially when she dismissed Lily off as a freak.

Severus…she remembered that moment.

He had told her that Petunia was just jealous because Lily was special.

And with those words from her best friend: She felt special.

Sirius made her feel special. She remembered everything.

Now as they had the goodbye ceremony for the year.

Lily sat next to James unwillingly, and sat across from Sirius.

The tension was clear.

Lily was ready to cry. He hadn't talked to her for the past two months.

And she missed it.

She missed his smile, and the mischievous glint in his eye.

The way he told her that he loved her all the time.

Unknowingly: Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she sat there. She wouldn't touch her food.

Sirius' eyes widened visibly as he saw the tears fall silently.

Lily suddenly darted up, and ran out of the Great hall in a hurry.

She wasn't able to make it that far from the Great hall.

She slid down the stone wall and cried freely, not caring who would be there.

She heard heavy footsteps come closer to her.

Her head darted up to see.

Lucius Malfoy, and, Severus Snape.

"Lily are you ok?" Snape suddenly asked her. "Nothing, just sad I'll be leaving here and have to go home to my family," she easily dismissed him off.

"Well ok, have a great summer," he than turned to leave her alone.

After a while, she felt the tears dry up.

She than went to follow all the other students who were ready to leave. She was just going to go home empty-handed.

Because she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stay home the full break.

Lily was ready to leave, until she saw James.

"Lily are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled at his worry. "I'm ok, I guess," she answered, trying her best to give him a wry smile.

"You and Sirius really need to talk, like no kidding around," he suddenly said. "Well it's hard to talk to him, when he's avoiding me, and purposefully ignoring me," Lily replied, suddenly feeling upset of James' words.

She whipped around, letting her flaming red hair slap James in the face, as she stalked off.

She was walking towards the train, till she heard something.

"Lily wait." It was him.

She turned around and saw him right there.

Their eyes met, and they felt that they understood.

Breaking up was a horrible idea. She needed him. He needed her.

She gulped, and threw herself at him practically.

But he didn't mind, since he easily caught her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her silky, auburn locks.

"It's ok," she replied lowly, her voice raspy and choked.

"Come with me, it could be just us this summer: So I could make it up to you," he said pulling up, and to look down at her.

She swallowed and nodded ok.

"I love you," she whispered uncontrollably. He replied by leaning forward to kiss her passionately, filtering all his love for her into the kiss. She replied back easily.

They pulled away for breath. She looked up at him with sparkling green eyes as she stared up at him. He could see deep affection and love in them, and he knew it was all for him.

They left together, and they spent all their time together.

While on the train, they sat with the other marauders.

"Thank god you guys are together again, it was getting depressing and annoying seeing both of you moping around," James said half serious and half joking.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

Sirius clutched her hand in his.

"Well I guess you could tell that we couldn't be apart for long," Lily smiled towards her friend.

"Why of course," he replied back teasingly.

Then throughout the rest of the summer; he proved himself worthy of her affection once again.

Though in her eyes he had her full heart for the rest of time. And she didn't mind really.

* * *

><p><em>Song: A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope<em>

_I just suddenly got this idea out of nowhere and wanted to write it. It's AU of course. But I tried my best to include somewhat of a backstory of how Sirius and Lily got together. And now with this done, I have a plan for a companion one-shot to go along with it. It'll be of James and he ends up with someone in the end also. I'm not going to say who I have in mind. But yeah, anyway hope you enjoyed this _


End file.
